


Charlie And Dee Make A Really Good Team

by CharDee_MacDennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDee_MacDennis/pseuds/CharDee_MacDennis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dee discover how they really feel about each other. Story begins where "The Gang Misses The Boat" ends. Spoilers. A CharDee romance fic :) Rated T for language and adult situations but nothing too graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie And Dee Make A Really Good Team

Chapter 1

"Rum Ham! Rum Ham! Rum Ham!" The Gang chanted as Frank produced the rum soaked ham that he was saving for a special occasion. In an instant, everything was back to normal. Dennis was back to being his usual, narcissistic, douchy self... Mac was deep in the closet where he'd always been, and Frank was back to financing strange schemes and producing rum soaked pork products. Everyone was back to their normal, terrible selves. Except for Charlie and Dee, of course.

They did a good job of pretending that everything was back to normal. They got ripped shit on ham and insulted each other as they normally did... But there was no denying it between them... Things had changed.

Charlie had always loved Dee. He even told her so the day the McPoyle's held them hostage in the bar, after he'd kissed and slapped her a few times. But this time they had crossed the point of no return. Lunch at the diner and practicing Def Poetry together had them feeling especially close.

Standing in her apartment after he suggested they find an open Mic night, Charlie had fought with every ounce of his being to maintain control... And he failed miserably. He couldn't help kissing her. It was a reflex, really.

Charlie sat at the bar and sipped his beer, listening to the others as they ate rum ham and argued about trivial things. He let his mind wander to the events that had taken place at Dee's apartment that afternoon.

After their first kiss and a few awkward moments of silence, he threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately. The feel of her arms wrapping around him was all the encouragement he needed. He fell back onto the couch, pulling her on top of him. After ten minutes of heavy petting on the couch, Dee took him by the hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

Charlie sighed to himself, took a long swig of beer and a bite of ham. He glanced over at Dee, who seemed engrossed in the story Dennis was telling, but she had strange, awkward look on her face. Knowing that he'd caused the look, Charlie frowned.

It wasn't the sex that made it awkward between them, but the words Charlie blurted out to her during the sex.

"I love you, Dee."

He wasn't sure if she heard him at first, and he was relieved for a moment that she hadn't caught his slip of the tongue. The feeling was short lived though, as he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms.

"You don't love me, Charlie. I'm no good for you." She whispered, so quietly that Charlie wasn't sure he heard her.

"Hmm?" He replied pulling her close, still in a daze from their unexpected romp between the sheets.

"I'm no good for you, Charlie. You should stay away." She said with a hint of regret in her voice. Without waiting for a reply, she got up, kissed him, dressed, and left the apartment, leaving him in her bed.

Now she wouldn't even look at him. Charlie tried to shake the bad thoughts from his mind and focus on drinking. He prayed that they could forget it ever happened and go back to just being buds. But part of him wanted to take things further. He realized that he'd spent the entire day with Dee without thinking of the waitress once. A slight panic seized him as he came to the realization that he might just love Dee more than he loved the waitress. As he finished his slice of ham, and tried to calm himself, he heard her call out over the bar.

"Later Boners. I'm going home. Have fun getting ripped on ham."

Charlie fought the urge to follow her and instead just gave a half-hearted wave. As he watched her leave, he looked up and saw Mac, Dennis and Frank eyeing him.

"I knew this buddy phase with you and Dee would be over soon," Dennis scoffed, "What'd that stupid bitch do to piss you off this time?"

"Nothing! She didn't do anything, alright? Lay off." Charlie snapped and they eyed him suspiciously.

"Whoa, Charlie, what got your panties in a twist all of a sudden?" Dennis asked.

"Nothing," Charlie said again, calmer this time, "Just tired. Def Poetry will really take it out of you. I'm going. See you at home, Frank."

~It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia~

At home, Dee made herself a rum and coke and flopped down on the couch. She mentally berated herself for the millionth time for sleeping with Charlie. "Nice job, Sweet Dee, you sure fucked that one up, didn't you?" She said to herself. She turned on the tv and tried desperately to take her mind off of him.

Three drinks later, she was lost in her mind. "You don't love me, Charlie. You love the Waitress. You love the Waitress, and I am just convenient. And I'm no good for you anyway." She slurred to herself. She glanced up at the clock and saw how late it was getting, but couldn't bring herself to go back into her bedroom yet. She made herself another drink and was surprised to her a soft knock at her door.

Looking through the peephole, she sighed when she saw Charlie standing in the hallway and opened the door.

"Charlie, it's almost 2 AM, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. The cats are really loud tonight. I figured I'd see what you were doing."

"You want a drink?" She asked and he smiled.

"Sure."

She made him a rum and coke and they both sat on the couch in silence watching tv. Dee had lost count of her rum and coke's and could feel her eyes getting heavy. She rested her head against the back of the couch and felt Charlie slide his arm behind her.

"What are you doing, Charlie?" She slurred, too drunk and tired to open her eyes or pull away.

Charlie pulled her down so that she was laying on the couch next to him and her head was resting on his chest.

"Just getting comfortable, Dee. It's ok, go to sleep."

Dee almost immediately passed out and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

An hour and a half later, Mac and Dennis keyed their way into Dee's apartment where they had been staying since their apartment burned down. The walked into the living room and both froze when they saw Charlie and Dee sleeping on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

"What the shit is this?!"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to do this in Chapter 1... I do not own It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia or any of it's wonderful characters. It sure is fun to borrow them, though! Thanks, Gang! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"What the shit is this?!" Dennis said as he and Mac walked in to see Charlie And Dee on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. 

"Do you think they're banging?" Mac asked and Dennis scoffed.

"No way. I don't think either one of them is that desperate... Well Charlie might be, but he's in love with the Waitress, and Dee's a whore so she gets laid all the time. Look, the tv's on, there's rum and coke's everywhere. They probably just fell asleep watching tv."

"Yeah, they would never bang," Mac agreed, "I'm going to bed. Night, Dennis."

"Goodnight, Mac. Hey, don't forget we're going to look at that apartment tomorrow morning."

"Yeah buddy! We can get the hell out of here!" Mac leaned in to hug him but as usual Dennis pushed him away.

"Yeah, ok, just go to bed, Mac."

Mac and Dennis left early in the morning, leaving Charlie and Dee in the apartment. Charlie was used to waking up cold, on a springy and uncomfortable sofa bed with Frank snoring next to him, so he was pleasantly surprised to be warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes and saw that Dee was still wrapped in his arms. He gave her a gentle squeeze and when she opened her eyes and looked into his, he smiled.

"Morning, Sweet Dee."

Dee startled, quickly untangling herself from him and jumping to her feet. "Jesus Christ, Charlie! Again?! Come on! You saw how drunk I was, how could you take advantage of me like that?!"

"Whoa, whoa, hey... Calm down!" Charlie replied, sitting up and pulling a pillow onto his lap. "Jeez, nothing happened last night. We drank, watched tv, and fell asleep. That's it. Okay?"

"So we didn't..."

"No."

Dee sighed, partially with relief, but mostly because of her hangover. She fell back onto the couch next to him and closed her eyes. "Ok, good. Thanks for, you know, not taking advantage of me."

"Oh, but I totally would have." Charlie said with a gleam in his eye and a smile playing on his lips.

"What?!"

"Well I wouldn't have forced myself on you but if you were willing, then..."

"Goddamn it, Charlie, just stop."

"Come on, you gotta admit, that was some really hot sex we had yesterday."

"Yes, Charlie, it was very hot. But wrong. Very, very, VERY wrong."

"Why was it wrong?"

"Because it just was, okay?" She snapped, desperately wanting to change the subject. 

"Well, there's gotta be a reason. We both seemed to enjoy it. You were making some pretty hot sex sounds."

"Shut up! Damn it, let's just drop it, okay? Pretend like it never happened."

"But why? Things will only get weird if we let them get weird... Can I tell you something?" He asked suddenly, his voice dropping to a low, serious tone. 

"Sure," she replied, curious as to what he was going to tell her. 

"Yesterday... I didn't think about the Waitress at all. Not once, the whole day! Because I was too happy spending time with you."

"Really?" She asked quietly, surprised and touched by Charlie's words. 

"Yeah. I almost couldn't believe it myself!" He laughed and Dee offered a smile.

"Wow. I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, Charlie. Thanks."

Charlie just smiled and looked into her eyes. Dee finally caved at his charm and leaned over to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her again and she rested her hands on his chest. This was not the frantic, lustful kissing that drove them the day before. This was slow, soft and romantic. Charlie cupped her face in his hands and finally pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. 

"I really do love you, Dee. You're my best friend."

"This is a bad idea, Charlie. The guys would never let us hear the end of it."

"Who cares what the guys think?" 

"Well, I do, and you should too. We have to see them everyday. They're gonna make our lives miserable."

"Then they don't have to know." Charlie replied resolutely.

Dee thought for a moment then said, "I guess it won't be too hard keeping it a secret..."

"Wait," Charlie said, not believing his ears, "So you're gonna like, be my girlfriend?"

"Don't make me regret this, Charlie. And you've gotta leave the Waitress alone. Seriously. No more spies, or sneaking into her apartment or following her home. The first time that happens, it's over between us. No second chances."

"No second chances," Charlie agreed, "Don't worry. Like I said, I don't even think about the Waitress when I'm with you."

Dee smiled and kissed him once more before standing up and saying, "Come on, we have to meet the guys at Paddy's. And remember, we have to act normal while we're there."

"Totally normal. Yup. Normal as can be." He replied.

"Please don't make me regret this, Charlie. I'm gonna get in the shower then meet you at the bar."

"Can I join you?"

"No!"

"Ok," he replied, disappointment heavy in his voice.

She walked over, kissed him gently and smiled, "Get the hell out of my apartment, you boner."

"Fine, whatever, Big Bird!" He said, kissing her back and smiling before letting himself out of her apartment.

The End


End file.
